Helpless
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: This is an AU for the episode "The man from the edge of Tomorrow Part 2". What if they didn't find Phantom girl when they came back to the 31st century and what if when they did she was in a worst condition then in the show.
1. Missing

Helpless

* * *

Summary: This is an AU for the episode "The man from the edge of Tomorrow Part 2". What if they didn't find Phantom girl when they came back to the 31st century and what if when they did she was in a worst condition then in the show.

* * *

AN: I know I said that this was gonna be a one shot but now it is a two shot, part two will be up tomorrow, and possibly turn into a three shot. Feedback is appreciated for this and my other stories now on with the show

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing

* * *

Phantom girl was scared right now, she was honestly and truthfully scared. First, Timberwolf, Chameleon boy, Triplicate girl, Lightning lad, and Braniac 5 went missing without a trace. Then, the fatal five and legion of supervillians escape takorn galtos, and she is now buried under a bunch of rubble, weakened and wounded, and no one knows where she is.

' _I am gonna die here, somebody help.'_ She thought. She would have yelled for help but during the fight she was in before she was buried she was hit and the throat and it hurts to talk and when she does it comes out barely audible. She sustained a lot of damage from the fight, got many bruises, her uniform was torn in many places, and lost some blood and still losing some but very, very slowly.

She was very terrified that no one would find her and that no would find her until she was good and dead, which would be if she feel asleep because their is a steel bar on top of her and she had it phased into her and was to weak to move. So if she passed out, her powers would stop the pipe would be stuck in her and kill her.

She felt her self getting weaker and weaker by the minute basically losing all sense of time in general. She was thinking of all of the things that she wanted to do in life, and wondering if anyone would notice her gone. Everyone basically fought for her and not with her and really the only reason people would care that she was gone is because her mother is the President of the united planets.

But their might be one person who would care that she was gone more than that.

Timberwolf as most people know him or as she does, Brin Londo. They are best friends even though they got off to a bit of a rocky start. The first time they worked together seemed to be ages ago with Drax's pets. Him trying to protect her like she was helpless annoyed her but after excepting that he was just trying to be nice and as he continued to do it but not so obvious, she thought of it as sweet.

Since then she developed a crush on him and them being best friends just made her fall for him even more. She knew a lot about him and he knew a lot about her and they were comfortably with each other and that made her very happy. She was also thinking that now she may never get the chance to tell him how she feels.

Tinya currently wasn't sure how much time has gone by but it felt like an eternity to her. A while ago it started to rain and some water was even getting down to her put not that much. She also felt her self falling to sleep but willed herself to at least stay awake for a bit longer. She then thought she heard voices but figured it was just her imagination. But what striked her was that one of those voices was the one she was falling for. She decided to at least try to call out even though it would be useless.

 _"Help."_ Her voice sounded scratchy and she could just barely hear it herself. _"Brin, help, please."_ She tried once more and this one was a little louder than the last one.

As she felt and saw her vision darken and going into unconsciousness, the giant piece of rubble just a few feet above her keeping her darkness, she fuzzily saw it being taken away and a tall dark figure stood before her, soaked and she heard him say something but couldn't make it out. She saw him pick up the big piece of metal in her and turned her powers off and started to feel rain fall on her, then passed out.

* * *

Timberwolf was on the new legion cruiser with everyone they just got out of Takron galtos. It was a tough battle but they managed to win and get everyone back. He was looking over the crowd but noticed that someone wasn't their. Someone he has grown fond of seeing and a smell that he loved the scent of and that wasn't their as well.

No where in the crowd could he see Phantom girl, not her beautiful black hair, not her luscious white cape, he couldn't smell her unique smell of jasmine, lavender and water lilies. Worry started to rise up within him, wondering were the girl he likes was. He then looks for Bouncing boy since he is currently the only conscious person that was found when he and the others came back from the 41st century.

After a few moments he found him talking to the new duo damsel.

"Hey Chuck, can I talk to you for a second?" Timberwolf asked kinda asked anxious.

"Sure, whats up?" Bouncing boy responded turning to his tall wolf friend.

"I was wondering if you knew where Phantom girl was?"

"Um, I remember fighting with her on earth, she then got separated from us fighting Validus and Mano, and that was the last time I saw her." Bouncing boy replied. This caused Timberwolf's eyes to widen in fear at this news.

He then walked away towards the docking bay. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone following behind him until they spoke up.

"Hey T, where are you going?" Cham asked and Brin turned around to see his cheerful durlan friend.

"Phantom girl is missing and I am gonna go look for her." The wolf man responded in a cold tone.

"Want some help, two heads are better than one." Cham offered slightly worried. Timberwolf was about to deny it but his friend was right and time was of the essence.

"Fine, let's go." Timberwolf commanded in the same tone as before. Cham followed after him and they left the cruiser. The cruiser was currently outside of earth's atmosphere so they just flew done to new metropolis. Once they landed they started to look around for anything that could lead them to finding their female friend.

Timberwolf was very nervous right now and terrified. He had no idea where Tinya was or if she was okay. She could be hurt, she could be in danger, she could be..., he didn't want to finish that last thought. He liked this girl very much and seriously hoped that she was okay. He didn't know what he would do without her and didn't want to find out.

* * *

After a few hours of searching and turning up empty handed, Timberwolf was more anxious then ever to find her. About two hours ago it started to rain and that wasn't helping their search at all. They were now by the currently destroyed legion tower, Timberwolf tuning his ears for her voice and sniffing the air for her scent.

"T, we have been searching for hours, this is hopeless she isn't here." Cham said getting tired.

"Don't say that she's here I know it, we just have to keep looking." Timberwolf responded, frustrated that he couldn't hear anything and that if she was here, couldn't pick up her scent with all of the others swirling around the air.

"Maybe, you just missed her on the cruiser, or if she was here, she went to the cruiser and is dry wondering where we are." Cham countered feeling slightly cold. Before Brin responded, he heard a very small faint sound.

 _"Help."_ He knew that voice, even with how small and scratchy it sounded and his eyes widened hoping that it wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. _"Brin, help, please."_ He heard the voice again and knew that it was Tinya's. He ran over to where he heard it to a pile of fallen debris and lifted up a giant piece. He then threw it to the side and looked down into the hole, terrified by what he sees.

Phantom girl had many rips on her costume, had too many to count cuts, bruises, and scrapes, and a small pool of blood around her and it is still trickling. She was also covered in dirt and her eyes were just barely open and a big metal bar in her with her by being in Phantom mode.

"Phantom girl." He exclaims in shock leaning down to pick the bar off of her and threw it to the side. When he turned back to her, her gray eyes were closed. He then crouched down to her and grabbed her wrist to feel her pulse.

"Please" he whispered and let out a shaky breath feeling her faint sluggish pulse. He then slipped an arm around her back and the other under knees and lifted her up holding her bridal style. Her body felt icy cold and her face was a sickly pale white. He then flew at his top sped back towards the cruiser with Cham following, and he pretended not to notice how lovingly and worriedly his wolf friend was looking at the ghost girl.

* * *

AN: Done, now I am tired so everyone I hope you people enjoy this and my other stories, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	2. How could I have let this happen

Helpless

* * *

Summary: This is an AU for the episode "The man from the edge of Tomorrow Part 2". What if they didn't find Phantom girl when they came back to the 31st century and what if when they did she was in a worst condition then in the show.

* * *

AN: First thing a I want to say is that I am putting my OC's in here, I know that they aren't in the show but what I am writing about wasn't in the show either so live with it. Also I hope everyone likes this story and my others so R&R, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: How could I have let this happen

* * *

It has been two hours since Timberwolf and Chameleon boy returned with Phantom girl. She was currently in the med bay being treated by Brainiac 5, Shrinking Violet, Aqua lass, and Black rose. She has been unconscious the entire time, but Black rose just put a sleeping sleep on her so she would be asleep while being patched up. Everyone one was worried about her but the one who was the most was Timberwolf. Currently he was in his room, destroying everything in sight.

The reason for this tantrum was that he was mad at himself.

Brin was mad at himself for multiple reasons. For one not noticing that Phantom girl was missing sooner, for taking so long to find her, for taking so long to get her back to the cruiser because the more time wasted the less chance of her surviving, for not knowing that she was so close by when they came back from the 41st century.

Also, he considered her being hurt being his fault.

Because if he hadn't gone to the 41st he would have been their for the attack and made sure that she wasn't hurt or not as hurt. The others may tell him other wise, but he can't help but feel that it is his fault. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more he blamed himself. He couldn't help but think that if he stayed that things would be better.

He continued to destroy his room really just caught up in his thoughts storming around. He then heard his door opening and threw the closest thing to him at it which happened to be a picture frame. He then heard someone say "Gah," and turned to the door.

He saw that Cham step into the line of sight again, probably from dodging the picture frame. He was holding Michelle who was in purple t-shirt and turquoise fuzzy pajama pants with bare feet. and her little barrette was purple. Hex was just hovering above Michelle's head and lowered himself a bit as Cham set down the small child.

"You okay T?" Cham asked worry traced across his face and the little tykes as well.

"Yeah, sorta, no." Timberwolf said taking a seat on his bed resting his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. The trio came into the room and stood two feet in front of him stepping around his disheveled room with hex just flying a foot above Michelle.

"Wanna tell us what's wrong Kong." Michelle said sweetly but this comment earned her a death glare from Brin.

"Ugh, what are you guys doing here?" He countered annoyed by the four year old.

"Rokk and Venus wanted us to check on you." Cham informed.

"Yeah, Mr. Pompous because you're making a bunch of racket, and my cous because she could feel all of your sad and negative emotions from the med bay, and that's on the other side of the cruiser!" Michelle exclaimed pointing behind her.

"Well, I'm apprehensive okay." Timberwolf responded stressed taking his head out of his hands and rested his arms on him knees and hung his head low.

"It is okay T, we get it." Cham said trying to ease some of the tension in the air.

"Yeah, what's apprehensive?" Michelle asked tilting her head and Brin glared at her.

"It means nervous." Timberwolf told annoyed.

"Oh, why are you nervous?" Michelle asked keeping her head tilt but raising her head just a bit.

"Why am I nervous?" Timberwolf repeated in disbelief standing up making the little girl take a step back, slightly terrified. "Well let me think, Tinya the girl I like a lot has been hurt severely, most likely in a lot of pain and may even die and it's all my fault! That is why I am apprehensive!"

At the end of his rant, Brin was panting heavily. Michelle and Cham's eyes were wide at what he said and the sheer volume of it, and they will admit that it was kinda scary.

"T, it's not your fault, their is nothing you could have done, what's happen has happen." Cham said hoping it would help but by the angry growl from his lupine friend, it hadn't.

"And you know that you just admitted that you have a crush on Phantom girl right?" Michelle asked raising a brow and when Brin's face turned to a look of shock, she had her answer and smirked at this.

"Just be glad be glad Merliah didn't hear that." Cham added trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't hear what?" Came said persons voice and the all turned to see her standing their hand on hip while the other held the picture frame that was thrown earlier.

"Nothing, what's the picture of?" Michelle asked changing the subject. Merliah then lifted the frame and looked at it and a smirked came to her face and a short chuckle escaped her throat.

"Well, what we have, _here_ is a picture of Mr. Londo and Ms. Wazzo." Merliah told walking over and handed the frame to Brin. He looked at the picture and a smile came to his face.

In the picture, he was sitting on the couch in the sitting bay with a slight smile upon his face. Tinya was standing behind him and the couch, bent over hugging him around the neck and he had his hands on her wrists and she was smiling very brightly.

"Mind explaining that picture." Merliah interrupted his thoughts and he glared at her but took a seat back down on the bed continuing to look at the picture and started to explain.

"Well, Venus just got a new camera and asked if she could take a picture of us to see if it still worked. She had us pose like this and turned out the camera did work and she took to photos of this and gave us each one." He explained bringing a hand to the photo and focusing intensely on Phantom girl and how beautiful she looked.

A knock then came from the door and they all turned once more, this time to see Venus standing their, hugging a clipboard to her chest and had a nervous look on her face. Brin stood up hoping for good news and didn't ask because he knew Venus could sense that that is what he wanted to know and the reason she came. She walked over to stand side by side to the others in front of the others, lowering the clip board but clutching it like her life depended on it.

"Um Brin, you might want to sit down for this." Venus started, tucking hair behind her ear as Brin sat down fear evident on his face about what the green girl would say Tinya's condition was.

"Good news, Tinya is still alive, but bad news were not sure if she is gonna stay alive." This made everyone's eyes go wide and Brin stood up and shouted: "WHAT!?'

"Please sit down while I give you the rest of the results, please?" Venus begged and Brin complied but wasn't very happy about it.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood, a bad hit to the head, damage to her vocal chords, some broken rips, a fractured ankle, as any one could see multiple cuts, and scrapes, she also has some more injuries but, um, I kinda don't wanna list them. You can see her in a bit but um, Merliah can you come with me for a sec?"

"Sure." And with that both teen girls left the room to head to the med bay. V could feel Merliah's uneasiness and Merliah could tell that Venus was hiding something.

"Okay V, spill, what's wrong?" Merliah asked crossing her arms as they walked.

"Well, it's just that, well their is a good chance that Tinya is gonna live through this but, she may not be as strong as she was before." Venus said. Merliah let out a sigh and thought for a second.

"Okay, we can't let Timberwolf know about this."

"Okay, okay, we can do that."

"Alright it's agreed, we keep this info on the DL." Merliah said and V nodded feeling guilty about this a bit. Hoping that both of her friends would be fine in different ways.

* * *

AN: Okay, it's official, this story is no longer a one shot. This is gonna be a long story which I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update my other stories and might post the start of a new one and a one shot this weekend. I love you, goodnight (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
